


He's A Liar

by I_Are_Bagel_Jesus



Series: Please Notice [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: BUT ALSO HAPPY, Deceit is a jerk, M/M, Roman and Deceit seem decent tho, The T is because I wrote some curse words in there, angsty, but also not really, happy end, idk - Freeform, the only reason this exists is because someone commented a good idea to continue this, they all seem a little ooc??, this took me way too long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus/pseuds/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus
Summary: A kinda angsty but also a kinda happy continuation to my other fic Please NoticeYou kinda need to read that one to understand this one,So read that one and then come back here! :)Hope you enjoy this <3





	He's A Liar

Roman bit his bottom lip. He had noticed that Virgil hadn't been around him recently - or rather he noticed Virgil had been _ignoring_ him. Anytime Roman walked into the same room that Virgil was in, the emo nightmare would put his hood up and over his head, if it wasn't already up, and would go to his room.

 

Roman was, rightfully, confused and hurt. He thought he and Virgil were getting along better. They haven't fought( _well, if you don't count their almost daily bickering_ ), he hasn't given him as many harsh nicknames recently, and he was trying his best not to straight up insult the darker side.

 

The last time Roman remembered talking to him was when they had a Disney movie marathon in the commons. Virgil had left early, stating how he was tired. Roman thought he actually looked wide awake, but he didn't question it and let him go to bed.

 

Roman had fallen asleep on the couch that night around midnight, and woke up a few hours later - maybe at 2 or 3 am now that he thought about it - and went to his room to fall back asleep.

 

Roman tried to think about if he did _anything_ that night or before then to ward the darker side off. He was actually growing rather fond of the other side, and he was trying to subtly let the other side know.

 

But…

 

_What if he sang too many love songs towards Virgil? What if he gave him too many compliments in one day? What if he hugged him too many times? What if he invited him to one too many movie marathons? What if he hung out with him too much? What if he talked to him too much? What if-_

 

Roman let out a sigh.

 

Worrying about this issue was a fruitless task. If he wanted the answer to his worries he would have to ask Virgil _himself_.

 

_Just thinking about asking Virgil what he did to him made Roman nervous._

 

Roman started to sink down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly exhaling and opening his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in front of Virgil's door.

 

Roman knocked lightly on the door, opting not to say it was him in fear of Virgil not responding if he knew who was behind the door.

 

"What?" Virgil's voice rang out, making Roman even more nervous. Roman shook his head lightly. Worrying and being nervous was Virgil's job, _not his._

 

“Uh- It’s Roman!” He was greeted with silence on the other side of the door. He bit his lip and turned to leave, but stopped when he heard soft footsteps come towards the door. Roman took a step back and faced Virgil’s door as it opened, revealing Virgil to be standing there.

 

“What do you want, _Princey_..?” Virgil asked, his voice wavering. But Roman notes how he called him Princey instead of Roman or some other silly nickname.

 

“I just wanted to ask you a question.” He noticed how Virgil’s shoulders were tense, and he seemed ready to run back into his room if Roman did anything. Roman pursed his lips, refraining from hugging the darker side - as he looked like he _desperately_ needed a hug - and stood still, crossing his arms lightly over his chest as to not tempt himself to touch the other.

 

“Well then ask it Princey, I don’t have all day.” Virgil rolled his eyes and Roman sighed softly.

 

“Why have you been ignoring me as of recent? Did I..” he paused, noticing Virgil looking at him with a confused and hurt look. “Did I do anything to make you uncomfortable?”

 

That’s when Virgil let out a laugh, making Roman flinch back. The laugh wasn’t humorous, it wasn’t light hearted- _no_ . It was _harsh_ and _cold_. Roman tightened his grip on his arms, holding them closer to his chest than before.

 

“Yeah, you did something! You fucking told me to quote-un-quote, ‘ _Tell someone who cares_ ’ when I told you I _loved_ you!” Virgil yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. This made Roman frown deeply and tilt his head. He never remembered doing that- wait, _did Virgil just say he loved him?_

 

“You _basically_ told me to _fuck off_ ! You, _Roman_ , the very _embodiment_ of romance and love, brutally _ignored_ me when I told you I loved you. And you come over to _me_ , asking me why I’m ignoring you, and if you did something to make me uncomfortable?! What a load of _bull_!”

 

Roman hunched his shoulders. He never did any of that - _in fact_ \- if Virgil did tell Roman he loved him, Roman would’ve kissed him on the _spot_! No joke! He would have swooped the darker side up into his arms and kissed him until his lips hurt. Roman's thoughts were interrupted by Virgil talking again.

 

“You - _of all people_ \- should know not to just flat-out and completely _ignore_ someone’s confession for love!”

 

“Vir-“

 

“Even _if_ you don’t like the person, you should at least tell them you don’t like them that way _nicely_!”

 

“Virgil-“

 

“And furthermore-“

 

“ _Virgil_!” Roman yelled, interrupting Virgil’s ranting.

 

  
“... _ what _ ..?” 

 

Roman sighed, shaking his head lightly. “You are right, I should know how to handle someone confessing their love. But Virgil, sweet, amazing, funny, adorable, fun, lovely, great, beautiful, lovely, cu-“

 

“Get on with it Princey,” Virgil growled, cutting Roman off. Roman noted how Virgil’s face was dusted with pink and nodded.

 

“Virgil. I don’t remember ever hearing you say that you loved me up until _now_ . In fact, I thought _you_ despised _me_ ! I work my butt off to show you all this affection towards you to show you how much I love you, but in a subtle way as to not scare you off.” Roman shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing. “ _I thought I did just that too_ . I don’t know who you spoke to when you told me you loved me, but I know for a _fact_ , that it was not me.” Roman said, his head hanging and eyes downcast. His arms hanging at his sides, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

 

Roman didn’t hear any response from Virgil and nervously lifted his eyes to look up at him. Virgil’s jaw was dropped, his eyes flickering up and down Roman in disbelief, and his face was bright red. Roman’s shoulders tensed and his eyes flickered back down to stare at his socked feet.

 

“Roman..” Roman lifted his head at hearing Virgil say his name.

 

“Are you serious?” Roman blinked, confused.

 

“What?”

 

Virgil shook his head, his lips pursed. “What did you do after I left during the movie marathon..?” Virgil asked quietly.

 

“Uh-“ Roman scrunched up his nose, trying to remember. “oh! I stayed in the commons and just watched more Disney movies until I fell asleep around 2 or 3 am, I don’t remember the exact time though. Why?” Roman says, slightly confused.

 

"T-that's... _Shit_." Virgil cursed, making Roman jump a tad bit in surprise. "I- I told you how I felt at l-like uh... shit... I t-think 4 am?" Virgil said, looking up at Roman. "I went to your room, and you opened the door, and I told you that I.. loved you, and you-"

 

"I rejected you." Roman finished for the nervous side. Roman pursed his lips in thought.

 

"S-so if you were downstairs sleeping then who-" Virgil was cut off by a low chuckle, which sounded like a distorted hiss if you listen close enough. It made the hairs on the back of Roman's neck stand up. He saw Virgil stiffen at the sound, and he grew even more nervous.

 

"Well, seems the gig is up." a low voice said. Roman's head swiveled around wildly, trying to find the source of the voice. While doing so he noticed that the hallway had gotten darker, and a bit foggier as well. Though he didn't really understand why the hallway would be foggy, they're inside after all! Nonetheless, he was nervous and frightened.

 

Then, as he was looking around the hallway, a person appeared in front of him. They didn't fade in, rise up, no. They just _appeared_. Roman stared at them with wide eyes.

 

They were wearing all black, with hints of yellow here and there, they wore thick yellow gloves and a black bowlers hat. Their right eye was a soft brown, and their left was a _sharp_ yellow, with a snake-like pupil. But what _really_ sealed the scary deal, was that the entire left side of their face was covered in scales. They looked _slimy_ and _gross_ and Roman wanted _nothing_ to do with this person.

 

Roman opened his mouth to ask who this person thought they were, but the person spoke first. "Deceit's _definitely_ not my name, and truth is _totally_ my game." the- _Deceit_ , said with a smirk.

 

"What do you want, Deceit!?" Virgil hissed at Deceit. Roman was frozen - in fear or surprise, he didn't know - and could only look from Virgil to Deceit and back again, his mouth shut firmly. He honestly didn't know _what_ to say.

 

 _"Why, I couldn't just_ stand there and let you be happy when you _don't_ deserve to be!" Roman saw Virgil flinch at that and he frowned deeply. "Come on! Just _look_ at you, Virgil! _Nobody_ could love someone like you."

 

Roman looked over at Virgil, whose shoulders were raised up to his ears and his hood pulled up to hide his face. He felt his shoulders tense up and his fists clench. " _Liar_." he said simply, his head swinging over to glare at Deceit.

 

" _Excuse me_?" The snake asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"You're a liar." Roman stated again.

 

" _Duh_." Deceit shrugged, a questioning smile on his face.

 

" _"Nobody could love someone like you"_ my _fucking ass_." Roman growls, making Deceits eyes widen slightly and eyebrows raise a tad.

 

"Oh? And _who_ just might it be who loves that _freak_?" Deceit asks with a small hiss.

 

" _Me_ . I love this emo _freak_ with all my dramatic, Disney loving heart!" Roman exclaims, pointing at Virgil as he does. "I've loved Virgil since I first met him - _and yes_ \- it was love at _first sight_ ! He is the _only_ Prince I've ever wanted in life to sweep me off my feet! I love Virgil and you can't say _shit_ that will make me think otherwise." Roman finished with a growl, taking a step towards the wide-eyed snake.

 

"I-I uh-" Deceit stuttered, obviously taken aback by Roman's outburst.

 

Roman turns to see a teary-eyed Virgil looking at him. He smiles softly at the darker side before turning back to the snake. "Now, you better get your slimy ass away from me and Virgil before I make you." He snarls, his sword appearing in his hand as he says it.

 

Deceit's eyes widen even more - if that's even possible - and he looks absolutely terrified. "U-uh alright, w-well uh... You _h-haven't_ seen the last of me, you _stupid_ Prince!" He yelped out before quickly sinking out before Roman could strike him with his sword.

 

Roman sighs softly, allowing the sword to fade away as he turned to Virgil, who immediately engulfed him in a hug. "So, I'm the Prince you want to sweep you off your feet, huh?" Virgil giggles, his cheeks dusted pink.

 

Roman's face goes red as he stutters, "W-well Uh-"

 

" _God_ , you're _such_ a dork." Virgil laughs, quickly shutting up Roman by capturing his lips in a kiss. It was soft and sweet and ended _way_ too fast. Virgil pulled away, looking at the red-faced Prince.

 

"Love you, Pricey."

 

"I love you too, Stormcloud." Roman giggles, pulling Virgil in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that^^


End file.
